Lets See How Things Go
by swantism
Summary: Sequel to Just Until This is all Over It seems that Cardin and Velvet are in some sort of relationship with each other, but sadly neither of them know exactly what is happening between them. Watch as they progress with each other and how the two connect and deal with their pasts and figure out their present.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoplez here's the sequel to** ** _Just until this is all over_** **. I would advise to read that first before reading this because if you don't then a few things might be confusing. I hope you enjoy this story as you did the first one.**

Two students of Beacon were walking through Vale with the shattered moon high in the sky giving off its luminosity onto the streets. Many buildings were lit up as the nightlife erupts and many citizens were off enjoying themselves.

The tallest of the two students was none other than Cardin Winchester ex-bully and tormentor of Beacon academy. From the look on his face one could say that he looks like a nervous wreck. If it weren't for the street lamps you wouldn't notice the deep shade of red on his face. His hand was held by the smaller student who is pulling him behind her.

Her long brown ears bouncing up and down as she quickly walks down the sidewalk.

"Velvet you want to tell me where you're leading me?"

The bunny faunus only responds with a smile as she continues to lead Cardin.

Finally after some time, the two finally arrive to their destination. It was a small restaurant in downtown Vale. It was only big enough to allow a handful of customers in at a time. It doesn't take long for them to get their seats as the place wasn't all that busy.

Cardin looks down at the surface of the table only to see a vase with a single flower and small candle lit at the center of the table. He looks up at Velvet who sat across from him a smile on her face with a small hint of red on her cheeks.

After a few minutes the two ordered their meals and sat silently as they waited for the food. Neither of the two said a word as they both stared at random things around them.

Velvet finally looks up to face Cardin who was playing with his fingers a deep shade of red covering his face. ' _Come one Velvet this was your idea you got to think of something to say...anything.'_ Velvet began to go through different topics to talk about in her head. As she finally thought about to say something Cardin beats her to it.

"So...uh how'd you find out about this place?" He asks.

"Oh, Coco found it for me to cheer me up after your uh...your "sessions" with me."

The blush on Cardin's face diminished as his old habits came back to him. When he felt the soft hands of Velvet resting on his he looks up to see her smiling.

"Come on," she says rubbing her thumb on his hand. "It's all in the past now."

Her words reassured Cardin letting him smile back her. Wanting to talk about something other than their rough history with each other Cardin brought up some of the upcoming school events.

"So you excited for the hunter shadowing?" He asks her.

"Oh actually, since I'm a second year my team and I aren't going to be shadowing a hunter we're just going to be given a normal mission."

Cardin nods his head though within seconds he let out a small laugh.

Velvet gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"I still can't believe you're a second year," he says. "How could you let a guy like me bully you around."

Velvet only shrugs her shoulders.

"To be honest it wasn't all that different from how some others treated me back in primary combat school," Velvet rests her head in her hand. "And believe or not you aren't really the worst person to bully me." Her ears slightly tilt forward as the memories of her old tormentor crawl back into her mind.

Noticing her slight distress, Cardin had to think of something to say to get whatever it was out of her mind.

"Well I bet you that if they would try anything like that to you now I'd punch their face in," Cardin says a bit to modestly. "You can probably wreck their faces too now with the skills you have now." Cardin looks back at her with a cocky smile hoping to see her smile, but he got something a little different.

Instead of smiling, Velvet was looking off into the distance as if in deep thought.

"No, I wouldn't punch their face in," she says. "I'd probably break a nose then dislocate a few bones followed by a few broken ribs."

Cardin gave her a surprised look he can also feel a small hint of fear somewhere.

Velvet casually turns to face him with her eyes going wide from Cardin's nervous expression.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says finally smiling. "I didn't mean to stray off like that."

Cardin could still feel himself shake a little as he looks back at the bunny faunus girl.

"Velvet." He says with a nervous gulp.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry...I'm really really sorry."

Velvet rolls her eyes as she reaches over the table to lightly pat his head.

Their food finally arrived causing both student's stomach to growl in anticipation. The waiter drops off their food and walks off allowing them their privacy.

Cardin ordered a chicken alfredo pasta while Velvet ordered a vegetable lasagna. As they ate the two of them had small talk about school things and their interests.

"I never would've taken you for the arts and crafts type." Velvet says as she takes around bite from her lasagna.

"It's no arts and crafts it's wood carving." He responds defensively. 'Art and crafts is drawing and making paper mache stuff."

Velvet lets out a small giggle at his defence "still arts and crafts" she in her head, but kept it to herself.

After they finished their meals, the waiter came by offering them if they wanted dessert, but both teens were too full. Leaving the check on the table, the server gave them a nod and walks away.

Since this dinner was thanks for Velvet helping Cardin pass his test with Oobleck he offered to buy her dinner. Looking down at the check, Cardin almost jumped out of his chair as he read the total price at the bottom of the slip of paper. He looks up at Velvet with disbelief to which she only gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well you did say you would pay," she says nervously though when she notice his facial expression she began to add a few things. "Come on, think of it as payback for what you did to me."

Cardin lets out a long sigh as he pulls out his wallet and grabs almost all of his lien.

Velvet gets up from her chairs and walks around to his side of the table. He doesn't notice her leaning down and giving a him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Dinner was great," she whispers to him. "Thank you."

Both student's faces were now a deep shade of red. As they exit the restaurant, the two began to make their way towards the airships to take them back to Beacon. They walk side by side down the sidewalk neither of them saying a word. Only the sound of the rushing cars from highways above could be heard in the background.

Velvet looks down at Cardin's hand as it swings back and forth. She felt her fingers twitch as they very...very...very slowly reach out for his. As she was doing all this, Cardin was none the wiser as he kept his face forward a small hint of red on his cheeks. Just as she was mere centimeters away, her long ears perk up as the sound of loud stomping came from above.

Within seconds, cars start to fall from the sky as they are knocked off from the highway.

With her quick reflexes, Velvet pulls Cardin to the side away from the falling vehicles.

"What in dust was that?" Cardin yells as he stares at the now demolished vehicles and the highway above.

Without answer him, Velvet rushes over to the cars to check on the passengers inside. Cardin got the same idea and runs over to the other vehicles.

With his strength, Cardin rips open the door to find an unconscious man with his head dripping with blood. He pulls him out and gently places him on the ground next him and check his pulse. He moves his wrist above the man's mouth and felt a faint breath from him. Cardin pulls out his scroll and calls for the authorities.

"Cardin!" Velvet shouts as she is holding a woman halfway out of her car.

Cardin rushes over to her and see that half of the woman's body is being crushed by a dent from in the front of the car. He reaches out a arm to help her, but was stopped when the woman weakly raises her hand towards the backseat of the car where an unconscious little girl was trapped.

"Please...my baby." The woman weakly says.

Velvet tries to comforts her, she then looks up at Cardin her eyes pleading for help.

Without thinking Cardin punches the window farthest away from the child causing it to shatter and create a opening to pull her out. With the little girl in his arms he quickly rushes over to Velvet and the mother who was now unconscious.

The two students did their best to keep the three alive until the authorities arrive.

Once the three unconscious civilians were sent to hospital, the two students were asked question to what happened. Once that was taken care of they were free to go.

On the airship back to Beacon, both of them were quiet as they sat in the airship.

Cardin turns to see that Velvet was looking down at her hands where a few small specks of blood could be seen. Without a word he places an arm around her shoulder and pulls her towards him. In response she leans her head on her shoulder. They were like this for a few minutes until finally Velvet say something.

"How..who could have done this sort of thing?" she asks.

Cardin doesn't respond he just holds her tighter.

The rest of the ride back to Beacon was meet with silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardin was walking alone in the halls of Beacon making his ways towards the dining hall. He held a textbook to his side and a scroll in his other hand. He was in the middle of messaging Velvet not noticing the small smile on his face. It's been about two days since his date with Velvet and other than the whole falling car fiasco they seem to be slowly opening up to each other.

So far the two decided to keep their relationship at a slow pace. It not that they were afraid or anything it's just that they didn't really know what "they" were.

Both Cardin and Velvet agreed that they would take things slow and let their relationship grow in time with each other.

It was still a bit strange since one use to bully the other, but now are in a weird romantic relationship together. Though, like Velvet said that was all in the past and what they are now is the present.

The sound of bustling students brought Cardin out of his train of thought as he was now outside of the dining hall. Pushing the large doors open, Cardin made his way inside to grab some lunch. He walks over to the lunch line and steps behind a small student.

The student looks behind him when he felt a large presence. When he realized who it was his eyes grew wide.

Cardin noticing the smaller boys distress brought his hand up to calm his fellow student. Sadly, this only caused him to step back and bolt out of line. Cardin watches as he quickly exits the dining hall and out of site. He slumps his shoulders while lowering his arm. He lets out an annoying sigh, he was just trying to calm the kid down he wasn't going to do anything to him. He lets it go as he moves up in line.

With his tray in hand, Cardin walks around the dining hall looking for his teammates. Though he should know better since he knew that they aren't really talking to him at the moment. Ever since they got back from the mission Ozpin sent them on they've been distant from him. The only reason was probably his new relationship with Velvet.

Cardin finally decides to sit alone on a vacant table since most of the students kept their distance from him. He lets out a sigh as he begins to eat his lunch. It wasn't until a few minutes into his meal he heard the sound of someone sitting next to him. Looking up, a small smile began to creep up on his face.

Next to him sat Velvet with her own tray of assorted vegetables.

"Nice seeing you here." He says quietly so no one would hear. Velvet with her keen had no problem in hearing him.

"It's the dining hall why wouldn't I be here." She answers him with a smile.

The two ate quietly together unaware of some of wandering eyes that fell on them. It didn't take long for Velvet's ears to pick up on some of the chatter.

"Isn't that Velvet Scarlatina?" one student asks.

"Why is she sitting next to...him?"

All sorts of questions could be heard as more and more students began to acknowledge to close proximity with one another. Everyone went silent when they see Cardin raising his hand towards Velvet.

"You okay there? You kind of just paused there." Cardin asks as he places his arm on her shoulder and lightly shakes it.

"I'm fine," She says with a small smile. "I was just distracted by some people that's all."

Hearing this Cardin turns his head around and stares at the other students who in turn turn their heads away save for a few students who were cautiously staring him down. He turns back to Velvet and scratches his head.

"Hmm I guess this would probably happen to a guy like me."

"To a guy you were." Velvet corrected giving him that warm smile she always gives him.

Cardin lightly smiles back at her and nods his head in silent thanks.

"Well if we have such a big audience then why not we give them a little show?" Cardin says with a sly grin.

Velvet didn't really understand what he meant when he said that. She was caught off guard when he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in closer next him. As they are now both touching side to side their onlookers let out gasps and silent screams.

If it weren't for their backs turned towards the other student everyone would be able to see the reddening faces of both Cardin and Velvet. Even if this was Cardin's idea he still felt a little shy about him and Velvet. In his head he was calling him an idiot for thinking this was a good idea.

Velvet was starting to heat up as she could feel the heat coming off of Cardin's body. Wearing only his school uniform she could feel the thick muscles from under the fabric. Slowly without even noticing, her long bunny ears began to gently fall down on his head and shoulder as she was now leaning against.

The whispers were now becoming frantic as the students were now in a state of confusion to what they are seeing.

With her head now leaning on his shoulder Cardin could smell the shampoo she used and the softness of her ears as they rest on him. His hearts to race as he begins to feel her hand snake its way between them and rest on his legs. His eyes dart from her hand to her head as he begins to feel himself grow nervous.

The sound of his scroll ringing caused the two of them to pull apart from each other. With their faces still beat red they both kept their eyes away from each other. Looking down at his scroll Cardin's eyes grew wide causing him to stand up from his seat.

Velvet whose face was now going back to its regular colors looks up at him confused at his sudden jolt.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Cardin quickly leaned forward and began to stuff his face of the food on his tray.

"Sorry, but I got combat training in five minutes," he says through a full mouth. "Glynda will have my ass on a pike if she catches me late again." He quickly gave her a quick goodbye and ran out of the dining hall.

Velvet was now sitting alone as she watched Cardin run through the large doors. She lets out a small sigh as the warm vacant seat next to her was now empty and cold. Quietly she finished her lunch and walks out of the dining hall back to her dorm.

Cardin ran through the halls as quick as he could whispering curses with every step. Once he reaches the combat room he blasts through the door. With his big grand entrance all eyes were on him including Glynda Goodwitch.

"It's so nice for you to join us for class ." the huntress gave him one of her typical glares as she held a data pad in her hands. She breathes out of her nose and closes her eyes. "Well seeing as though you are late once again why not you and your team be the first to demonstrate our combat scenario today."

Seeing that he had no other option, Cardin searches for his teammates as he walks past the other first years. It didn't take long for him to find a certain green haired mohawk student who was slouching on one of many benches. Walking over he tries to greet his teammate and partner, but was given no response. Cardin glares back at him and quietly sits a foot away from on the bench. Cardin could see Dove and Sky standing next to each other as they stare at Cardin.

"Would all non-participating students head over to bleachers and all participating students change into your combat gear." Glynda says.

Without a saying a word the members of team CRDL made their way to the locker rooms and change into their combat gear.

Cardin looks over at his teammates who were keeping their distant from him. He lets out a sigh as he decides that he going to have to talk to them later today.

The four freshmen walk out of the locker rooms and enter the combat arena. Looking around they notice that it was just the four of them.

"Uh...ma'am whose team are we fighting?" Cardin asks.

The huntress looks down at her data pad and taps a few things on the screen.

"Not a team mister Winchester, but a single combatant." She says.

"Single combatant?" Cardin asks raising a confused brow at her.

"Yes, starting today one team will be fighting a single opponent," she says as she turns her attention towards the sitting student raising her voice so that they could hear her. "This practice will demonstrate the scenario of being in situations where you are outnumbered and dealing with more than one opponent."

Cardin only shrugs his shoulders as he and team prepare to fight the unlucky sap who has to fight him and his whole team.

The sound of footsteps catch team CRDL's attention. Either their mouth or eyes were wide open as they stare at the student walking towards the arena.

"Miss Nikos, I hope that you are ready and prepared."

"Yes ma'am," she stares at team CRDL with a smile, but this was no happy greeting. Even if Cardin couldn't see it he knew that she was ready to unleash a whole half a year's worth of pain and suffering and a little extra.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucky shot." Was all Cardin was able to say before he drops his head onto the ground.

That whole fight was just sloppy to say the least, Cardin and his team had no coordination with one another. They each rushed her at their own paces not utilizing each other's strengths.

Cardin turns his head to see his team members were now picking themselves up and limping over to the bleachers. Seeing this he pulled himself off the ground and followed after them. He walks over to Russel and takes a seat next to him. Neither him nor his partner said anything to one another as they sat.

Pyrrha was up again and this time she was versing a guy name Mercury.

"You think he'll have a better chance than we did?" Cardin asks as he turns to face Russel. To his annoyance, the green mohawked teen didn't respond to him and continued to ignore him. Cardin let out grumble as Russel ignored him. Cardin waited until combat practice was done and all the students were leaving the bleachers and off to their next class. He grabs Russel's shoulder and pulls him out of the crowd and into the combat arena.

"Hey what the hell!" Russel shouts as he glares at Cardin.

Cardin ignores his shout as he glares back at him.

Russel glares back at Cardin as if the two were going through a staring contest.

"Well aren't you going to go to your pet?" Russel says being the one to speak first. "I'm sure her litter box is going to need a change."

"She's not a pet." Cardin roars. "Dude what's your problem even since we got back I've been getting the cold shoulder from Dove and Sky I would think that at least you of all people would be with me on this." Cardin sounded a little hurt as he said the last few words. Russel was his best friend or as Russel puts it they were part of a 'Bro Pact.' Cardin noticed one of Russel's eye twitch as he looks down at his partner.

"Oh, so it's my fault that you kept you and her a secret? A secret so big that it could affect us as a team? As friends?"

Cardin gave him a confused look as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? What secret?" Cardin shouts back.

"Don't give me that crap," Russel retorts as he points an accusing finger at him. "The whole you and Velvet, you kept it a secret."

"What do you mean I told you Velvet and I were trying to be friends."

"Friends? From what I can tell you two are a lot more than just friends." Russel says. "The whole kissing thing you two did at the cave, the going on a date, and don't get me started what you guys did at the lunch room…don't give me that look word travels fast." His shoulders began to slump. "You could've at least told me about it." Russel's voice went quiet.

Cardin who was listening to his friend's rant realized what was wrong with his green mohawk partner.

"Russel…I'm I didn't…you have to believe me when I say I'm wasn't keeping any secrets from you." Cardin looks at his friend with a pleading, Russel had his eyes facing the ground. "Velvet and I…we just I don't know…what happened at the cave it was all just so sudden I just couldn't control myself."

Russel kept his eyes on the ground as Cardin went on.

"Look, when I told you we were trying to be friends that was the truth," Cardin notices Russel's head nudge slightly. "What Velvet and I are now…I don't know what we are now, but whatever it is I…I like it." Russel finally pulls his head up and stares at Cardin no longer glaring daggers at him.

"What so you two ain't dating?" Russel asks his voice going back to its old usual self.

A small smile starts to grow on Cardin.

"I wouldn't say that, but we are something." Cardin says.

Russel who now stood up straight and looks at Cardin. It wasn't until he raises his right hand in the air between them. Knowing full well what this meant Cardin raises his left arm and grabs onto his friends. With a loud 'clap' they pull each other in for a half hug.

"Look man, sorry that made you felt that way and to be completely honest with you I was confused as hell when it was all happening." Cardin says as the two of them were still in the "man" hug.

"Nah it's all cool man, sorry if I kind of over reacted…a bit." Russel say releasing his friend and team leader. The two of them stood there happy that they rekindled their friendship. " So what's it like being with a frea…being with Velvet?"

Cardin noticed his slip, but smiles at him for his correction.

"It's…good."

The two students stood quietly with Russel letting a few coughs.

"So...you two have bang yet?" Russel asks.

At that Cardin's face grew beat red as a few vulgar thoughts came rushing in his head. Quickly, he shakes his head to get rid of any unwanted images.

"What no, dude we just started...you know are thing...we just...we're taking it slow." Cardin says as he stuttered his words.

Russel lets out a laugh as he watches his partner struggle with himself. He gives him a light punch onto his shoulder, but as soon as it made contact both teens let out a low moan. The two of them were still sore from their match against Prryha.

"Alright, bad idea." Russel says slowly pulling his arm back. "Well I'm going to head on back to our room...guess I'll see you later then...Bros?"

"Bros." Cardin answers.

Russels him off as we heads to the exit.

Cardin nods his head as he watches Russel walk out the door.

Later that day, Cardin was still in his combat uniform as he was making his way towards the courtyard. As he walks down the hall he could hear the chatter that was going on.

"Did you hear what Cardin did in the lunchroom?" One students says.

"The bastard probably tricking the poor girl."

"What does she see in the jerk like him."

Cardin did his best to ignore their words as he quickened his pace and was now at the courtyard. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Quietly as he could he made his way towards the unexpecting girl sitting on one of the benches. It seems that she was too busy looking down at something to notice his approach. He was now standing behind her he then slowly raises his hands and reach down for her.

"You know if you're going to sneak up on a faunus you should be a lot more quieter."

As if he was a balloon, Cardin deflated as he walks around the bench and sits down next to Velvet.

"Well you're no fun." Cardin says as he relaxes next to her and starts to hum a little tune.

Velvet looks over at him and tilts her head.

"You seem to be cheery," she says. "Something happen during combat class?

"You can say that, Russel and I settled a few things."

"About us?" Velvet asks.

"Yeah...it was a little dramatic, but I think the two of us are good now."

Velvet looks at him with a smile and places her head on his shoulder as she scooches close to him.

"Well that's good to hear," she says with her eyes close. "By the way I heard about the fight between your team and Pyrrha."

Cardin makes a frown as he's reminded of the pounding he and his team received from the champion.

"Lucky shot." Was all Cardin says.

Velvet in return just rolls her eyes as she leans quietly against him. The two stay like this for a few minutes not really caring about the few people staring at them. Velvet could feel herself dozing off, but was awaken by Cardin talking.

"So I was wondering," Cardin says as he turns his face from her. "Since the dance is this weekend and we're um some kind of "thing" do you want to go to the dance...with me?"

"The Cardin Winchester asking me Velvet Scarlatina to the dance?" She says in a dramatic tone. "My who would've thought this could be happening." She looks up at his annoyed expression, but she thought it was cute with the red blush lingering on his face. Without giving him an answer she just place his long bunny ears around his head.

"So is that a yes?" Cardin asks.

Velvet lets out a small laugh as she nods her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

With the ball being one day away, many of the students of Beacon were out in Vale shopping for dresses and suits.

Two students in particular were shopping for a new set of dresses.

"Hey bun, what do you think this one?" Coco lifts a dress in front of her curious about her faunus friend's thoughts. "You think this dress me?"

"It looks nice." Velvet responds.

Coco lets out a sigh as she racks the dress. It was hard being the only person with any fashion sense on a team. She almost fainted this morning when Velvet told her that she'll be wearing the same dress she wore last year. Coco of course couldn't let her friend do that to herself or her. She convinced Velvet to go dress hunting with her today as a girls day out.

"Velvet you got to actually try and pick out a dress." Coco says as she stares at her her. "I mean you do want to look good in front of everyone and...the lunk."

Velvet then gave her a shy smile.

It has only been a few days since she and Cardin began their little relationship and Coco still can't believe it. Coco being the team leader and also best friend to Velvet had a one on one girl talk with the bunny faunus. To be completely honest it was more so an interrogation then small talk.

It was still a mystery to COco as to why Velvet felt so attracted to a person like Cardin. Even after all that he's done to her? And the weird thing is that Velvet would always answer her by saying 'that's the old Cardin.' Well whatever the reason Coco was fully prepared to unleash all of hell on the lunk if he even tried to doing anything to Velvet again. Though until then Coco has agreed to let Velvet be with whoever she wants even if it is...Cardin.

The two second years took another hour to finally find a dress to their liking. After the important tasks were done they decided to grab some lunch at a nearby cafe.

"So you two planning on "doing" anything tomorrow night?" Coco asks empathising the word "doing" as she wiggle her eyebrows.

Velvet's face began to burn bright red from the question knowing all too well what she means. Steam began to fume out of her long ears as some vulvar thoughts begin to invade her mind. Even though she and Cardin agreed to take things slow, she couldn't quite stop herself from thinking of a few thing. She could almost imagine his strong thick muscles rubbing against her. His large hands feeling all over her as would her's as she would feel his entire being. Then they would…

"Velvet? Hello Remnant to Velve. Hello." Coco calls out now shaking her steaming bunny friend back into reality.

It took Velvet to calm herself down as she shook most of the thoughts out of her head.

"Jeez bun I was just kidding no need to take things so literally." Coco laughs as she watches her teammate blush into a darker shade of red.

When their food finally came, the two girls begin to eat and talk about other things that weren't about Velvet and her new...companion as Coco says it.

"You know still can't believe Yatsu isn't going to the dance." Coco says with her coffee cup in hand.

"Well he didn't go last year either." Velvet says as she munches on her fruit salad.

Coco only shrugs as she takes a drink from her cup no sugar, no cream.

"Well I guess when you're raised in a strict warrior family dancing just seem silly to them." Coco says then smirks. "Can you imagine Yatsuhashi dancing?"

It took a second for the two to think and slowly they both began to snicker. A few seconds later they both began to laugh out loud at the thought of their giant teammate dancing.

Once they were done with their lunches the two of them decided that it was a good time to head back to Beacon. When they finally reach their dorm rooms they hung their dresses and made themselves comfortable.

"Oh I almost forgot." Coco says jumping out of her bed.

Velvet watches in confusion as Coco runs over to her desk and looks through its drawer.

"Where is it...ah here it is," Coco runs back over to Velvet and grabs her hand and places something in it. "Here just in case you think of doing anything tomorrow night."

Velvet looks down into her hand and the as soon as she did, blood came rushing to her her hand were a few packets of plastic to which she new all too well what they were.

"COCO!" Velvet screams as her best friend runs out of the room and down the hall laughing. She looks down at the packets her face growing even redder.

Cardin and his team were spending their time in Beacon's large weight room to get some nice simple weightlifting done. Sure a huntsmen might have aura to enhance their abilities and strengths, but that doesn't mean their bodies will change to look physically fit.

Most of the usual female lifters were either out shopping for dresses or were out getting ready for the dance tomorrow.

Cardin lets out a breath as he lifts the bench bar above his chest then brings it slowly back down on to his chest. He repeated this a few more times to finish his rep.

Russel was leaning on the bench rack watching his team leader. He held a rather small dumbbell in his hand as he didn't really care about looking big and muscular he was fine with his small skinny stature.

"So you plan on banging the bunny tomorrow night?" Russel asks out of the blue.

The question almost causes Cardin to drop the bar on himself. He quickly racks the bar and sits up looking at his green mohawked friend.

"Dude." He says as he gives Russel a look.

"What? Hey if you are I can get the get rest of the team to leave you two alone in our room while you guys do your...thing." Russel says nonchalantly.

Cardin rolls his eyes at him and walks over to the water station. As he took a long drink, Cardin's mind started to think about the dance tomorrow. He was actually very curious to what Velvet was planning on wearing. Just like most of the male students in Beacon most of them are going to be wearing a rather typical black suit and maybe an option for a few assorted color ties. A small blush formed on his face as he kept on thinking about Velvet and what she would look like.

"Dude seriously if you're going to be thinking about banging you should really do in some looser pants."

Immediately Cardin looks down in embarrassment, but to his relief there was nothing too revealing. He then looks up to glare at Russel.

The green haired teen was now on the floor laughing his ass off.

"What we laughing at?" Dove asks as he walks on over to his teammates.

Things might have been better with Cardin and Russel, but between Cardin and the other two members it seems that they have reached an agreement. As long as Velvet kept her distance the other two won't bother her. It still bothered Cardin, but it was the best he'll get from the other two...for now.

"Yeah Cardin's having some snoo snoo thoughts about a certain bunny." Russel says as he was now calming down from his laugh session.

Dove scrunches his nose but shakes his head and laughs.

"You guys hear from Sky yet? I heard that he's got a chick to take to the dance."

"Really? Who in all of Vale would go to a dance with spoiled overdramatic prissy boy like him." Russel asks.

"Well when you add fifty lien I'm anyone would."

The three members of team CRDL all laugh together. It's been awhile since that's happened between them.

"What about you Russel?" Dove asks shoving his elbow into him. "I heard a certain crazy lady and her team is coming from Shade academy for the vital festival."

"Well she uh...we...I ain't going to the dance actually." Russel says scratching his head.

It still amazes Cardin that the team they fought in the forest a few days ago was a team from Shade academy. They traveled all the way from Vacuo to Vale to save a teammate and then when they completed their mission they made their way back to Shade academy in Vacuo.

It wasn't until later that day that team CRDL were in their dorm room inspecting their suits for tomorrow's dance. Russel was laying in his bed reading a comic while Dove and Sky were making sure their suits are all nice and prepped.

Cardin seeing that his suit was all set for tomorrow decided he'd get a small snack from the cafeteria.

"Oh mind getting me a pudding cup?" Russel asks just as Cardin was about to exit.

"Me too." Dove says.

"I'll take a brownie." Sky also adds.

Cardin rolls his eyes, but nods his head as he leaves the room. As he walks down the hall he could hear someone shouting something. He turns around to see a certain fashionista running towards him. Cardin flinches when she runs past him though he could've sworn she gave him a sly look. Confused and slightly afraid to why she was running, Cardin quickly made his way to the cafeteria and get what he came for.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight, was the night, all students as visiting student were making their way towards the dance.

Cardin was in his room getting ready. Dove and Sky were already on their way to the dance while Russel left for Vale not too long ago. Grabbing his bowtie, Cardin was standing in front of a mirror inspecting himself as he tied the bowtie around his neck. Not to sound so pompous, but he's looking good right now. His hair was nicely gelled, nice smelling cologne, and a nice looking freshly ironed suit.

Taking another second to look himself over Cardin nods his head in approval. He walks out of his room and makes his way down the hall. He pulls out his scroll and sends Velvet a message.

Elsewhere, Velvet was in her room with her team as they too were getting ready except for Yatsuhashi who was in his combat uniform.

Fox was leaning against the wall already suited and ready. He was waiting for his date to finish up with Velvet.

Velvet was sitting in a chair with a mirror in front of her while Coco stood behind her fixing up her hair.

As the team was getting, Velvet's scroll rings and upon seeing who it is her face turns slightly red.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'll be at your room in five minutes." Says Cardin through the scroll.

Before Velvet could respond, Coco clicks the call off.

"Coco!" Velvet says turning her head to face her friend, but was immediately stopped and was turned back to face the mirror.

"Hold up bun don't move I'm working my magic." Says the fashionista concentrating on Velvet's hair. "Besides you don't want to look incomplete in front of…the lunk." She only took a few more minutes to finish up. "And done."

Velvet turns her head and sees through the mirror. Her chocolate brown hair was now in a neat bun with two or three strands hanging out the sides. Standing up from her seat Velvet inspects herself.

Her dress of this year's dance was a light brown strapless dress highlighted with a thin black fabric on its edges. The dress was a little tight on the hips, but Coco says it too show off her "spunk" a light blush grows on Velvet as she stares at herself.

"Coco, I love it." Velvet says with a big smile.

A knock came from the door catching everyone's attention.

Fox walks over to the door and opens it revealing a very nervous looking Cardin. Before he could say a word, Fox slams the door close.

"Hmm must've been the wind." Fox says half-jokingly pretending that he didn't see or in his case sense anyone.

Coco lets out a small snicker while Velvet walks over to the door. Upon opening the door, she saw a frowning Cardin who had his arms crossed over his chest though his expression didn't last.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth began to open slightly. Cardin could feel his palms getting sweaty and his knees beginning to buckle. Beautiful, was all he could think of with the bunny faunus standing in front of him.

Velvet might not have had the same expression towards him, but she could feel herself turning red. It was something about suits that made almost every guy look so…charming and Cardin was no exception.

"Jeez get a room you two." Coco says teasingly.

That brought the two students out of their trance.

"Coco!" Velvet whines in embarrassment.

The fashionista walks over and pats Velvet on the head.

"I'm just kidding bun." She says jokingly, but when she turns to face Cardin any sense of joking was gone from her face. The rest of team CFVY walk over to Cardin and push him out of the room.

Yatsuhashi gently pushes Velvet out of the way so he can follow Fox and Coco.

"Guys?" Velvet asks in a nervous voice.

Before leaving the room, Yatsuhashi gave her a reassuring smile and loses the door.

Out in the hallway, Cardin is cornered by three members of team CFVY with Coco in front of him and the two boys on his sides. Cardin could feel a nervous sweat running down his back.

"Alright let's get this straight," Coco says. "Tonight, you better not screw things up or even try doing anything to Velvet." She points her finger at him as she pokes his chest. She would've grabbed his collar to make it look more threatening, but she kept her cool so she wouldn't mess up her dress and hair. "If I just so find out that you did something…well." She turns to Yatsuhashi who cracks his knuckles. "Do we have an understanding?"

Cardin quickly nods his head in hopes to get himself out of this situation faster.

Coco puts on her shades and nods her head.

Where were she keeping those? Cardin thought seeing that the dress has no pockets.

Coco walks back over to the door and opens it revealing Velvet who was leaning against the door. She pulls Velvet out and pushes her over to Cardin.

"Alright you two have fun tonight." Coco says her tone completely changed.

Awkwardly the two students walk away from the three one still scared out of his mind and other embarrassed.

Yatsuhashi walks back into the room while Fox walks over to Coco.

"Weren't you the one who kept on teasing Velvet about "doing stuff" yesterday?" He asks with a sly grin.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that." Coco says wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him closer to her. "You look foxy in that suit." Her hands slowly lowering down to his butt. "Very foxy."

Cardin and Velvet were standing in front of the doors to the dance. Velvet decided to do some last-minute finishing touches on his attire.

"Velvet its fine." Cardin says with a smile. "Besides you look amazing for the both of us."

His words made her blush as she rests her hand on his chest and sliding them down to his arms.

"Alright, well…shall we?" she asks as she rings her arm around his.

The students walk into to see that many of the other students were already enjoying themselves.

For once they weren't getting any stares or any side comments which let the two of them relax.

"Wow it looks even better than last year's." Velvet says.

Cardin only nods his head as he stares at Velvet with dreamy eyes.

The sound of the music began to change into a waltz signaling students with dates or partners to move towards the center of the room and dance.

Seeing this Cardin offers his hand to Velvet who takes it. He leads her towards the other dancer.

They now stood in front of each other with his hands on her lower back while her hands were on his chest and shoulder.

A few students notice them and again begin to talk within the crowd and stare at the couple.

Neither Velvet nor Cardin cared right now as they were both in their own world. Like that time at the cave, the two of them are looking into each other's eyes both being lost.

Cardin pulls her closer towards him with her chest now colliding with his.

If she couldn't hear his raging heart she can definitely feel. Slowly, she rests her head onto his chest and close her eyes. The two dances like this until the song finally finishes and was disrupted when the sound of laughter filled the room.

The two pull apart from each other to see what the whole commotions was about.

"Is that?" Velvet says placing her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"Jaune-y boy?" Cardin shouts laughing.

Walking into the dance room was Jaune Arc in a light purple dress. He walks over to Pyrrha who was now laughing just like the rest of the students. The music then changes and then Jaune and Pyrrha with the rest of team JNPR begin to dance which got everyone cheering. Their moves were in sync and the dancing as a team following the rhythm of the song.

"Wow they're pretty good." Cardin says.

"Yeah…you think they practiced their dance routine?" Velvet asks.

The night went on with everyone enjoying their time.

Velvet and Cardin got to dance together a few more times before the dance came to an end. One by one students begin to leave and head back to their respective rooms.

Instead of following the rest of the students, Cardin and Velvet were standing next to the fountain.

With the shattered moon high in the night sky its light illuminated the two students as they look at one another.

"Have I said that you look beautiful tonight?" Cardin asks.

"Hmm a couple of times, but I don't mind if you keep on saying it." Velvet says.

Without a word, Cardin wraps his arms around her waist and brings her into a big hug. He rests his face onto her shoulder and took in a deep breath of air. Her scent sending chills down his spine.

"Thanks." He says.

Velvet who was enjoying the hug and his nestling pokes and eye open.

"For what?"

Pulling away, Cardin looks back into her eyes.

"For everything," He says. "From the time you were just helping me study to how you're with me standing here in my arms."

A small blush forms on Velvet's face as she looks up at Cardin. She rests a hand onto the side of his face her thumb rubbing his cheek.

"Well then I guess I should be saying thank you too." She says softly as she slowly begins to lean her face towards his with her eyes closed.

Cardin follows her and leans his face towards her.

Their lips meet and in that moment a jolt of energy was sent between the two students. The two of them pull each other closer as they deepen the kiss.

Cardin was surprised feel Velvet opening her mouth with her tongue poking at his lips. Without a second thought, he opens his mouth for her allowing their tongues to collide.

It was now a battle for dominance as the kiss became more passionate.

Finally, with the need for air the two students separate their lips from each other a string of saliva stretching between their lower lips. They were both breathing for air as they stare back at one another with their faces beat red.

"Velvet that was…" Cardin tries to say, but was interrupted when Velvet shoves herself onto him and plants her lips back onto his.

Not objecting to her action, Cardin returns the kiss.

Velvet's hands run through his hair as Cardin picks her up from the ground. One of his hands begin to slide onto her butt while the other rests on her back.

Unlucky for Cardin he lost his balance from Velvet's vigorous assault on his lips. The two stop mid kissing to realize that they were falling to the side.

With a loud splash both students were now sitting in the fountain soaking wet.

Velvet was still in Cardin's hold as she looks back him. They stay silent for a few seconds before the two of them start to laugh. Picking themselves up, Cardin and Velvet made their way back to their rooms. With their clothes soaking wet they quickly made their way back to Velvets room only to find the door locked and a sock tied onto the door knob. Both students start to blush as to what this door "accessory" means.

With her keen hearing, Velvet could hear the performance inside. She quickly plugs her large ears in hopes to block out the noise.

Quickly Cardin picks up Velvet and jogs back to his room. Once they arrive, Cardin places velvet back down onto the ground and opens the door. The two enter to find no one here much to Cardin's relief.

"Won't your teammates be here soon?" Velvet asks giving off a slight shiver.

"Nah they're probably out still partying or something probably won't be back till tomorrow morning." Cardin says as he walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a towel and some clothes. "Here you can dry yourself up and put on some dry clothes." Cardin says with a blush. "You can dry up and change over their…I'll make sure to face the other way." He says as he averts his eyes.

Velvet gladly took the towel and clothes a small blush on her face as well.

Cardin walks over to the other side of the room and face the wall to give Velvet as much privacy as he could.

Slowly, Velvet pulls herself out of the now wet and ensnaring dress and now was only in her bra and panty. Her face was a deep shade of red as she's never changed in front of a boy. Even if his back is turned Velvet still felt a little embarrassed. Usually when she and Coco would change the boys would stay outside or head off to the bathroom change. She grabs the shirt he gave her and puts it on only for it to be three sizes too big. With the shirt being so big the hem fell down all the way to her upper thigh. The sweats he offered were just too wide for her hips causing them to drop as soon as she puts them on. Since there was nothing she could do about it the large shirt will have to do.

"Cardin…I'm…finished." Velvet says nervously.

Cardin turns around though only to be meet with a sight he thought he'd never see. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and to another part of him. Quickly, he grabs another towel and keeps it in front of his lower half doing his best not to look suspicious.

"Um do you…want me to turn around?" Velvet asks before she even turns her body Cardin has already taken off his suit and dress shirt and was now pulling up his white shirt.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before." He says as he kept his eyes on the bed.

Even so, she still turned around to give him his privacy just as he did for her.

When the they finished changing, they hung their wet clothes and was now standing in front of Cardin's bed.

Cardin completely overlooked that his bed was only big enough for one person. Quickly he pulls out an extra pillow and blanket and set them on the ground next to the bed.

"You can take the bed, I can sleep on the floor." He says.

Just as he was about to sit down onto the ground Velvet places a hand on his shoulder.

"We can share…I…I don't mind." She says.

Cardin looks up at her left shoulder popping out through the wide shirt collar. Cardin let out a silent curse at the sight before him.

Velvet pulls him up from and guides him to the bed. She lays him down onto the bed and takes a spot next to him.

With the bed being small, half of Velvet's body was resting on the bed while the other half rest on Cardin. Her long ears were bent backwards so that they wouldn't bother Cardin's face.

Both of their bodies were tense at their very close proximity with one another. Slowly, Velvet reaches up and plants a quick kiss onto his lips allowing him to calm down slightly. Feeling his body relaxing, she nestles her head on his chest and lets out a deep breath.

When Velvet finally fell asleep, Cardin was still awake as he and the bunny faunus lay on his bed.

He stares straight up at the black ceiling. With his other hand, he places his it on his lips as he was remembering the kiss they shared at the fountain. He looks down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Gently he strokes her long brown bunny ears making sure not to wake her. It was at that moment all the memories of him tormenting her came rushing back to him. All the times he would forcefully grab onto her ears and painfully pull them causing her to cry out in pain. He pulls her closer to him as just the thought of hurting her again scares him. She nestles deeper into him not aware of his current distress. Calming himself down Cardin wraps his other hand around her and leans over to his side so that he was now protectively wrapping Velvet. Before the feeling of sleeps finally takes hold of him Cardin makes a silent promise as he stares down at the young bunny faunus.


	6. Chapter 6

Velvet woke up to the sound of a bird tapping the window. Her long bunny ears perk up at the sound of the natural alarm clock. Her head was still resting on whatever it was she slept on last night. She lets out a soft sigh as she snuggles deeper into whatever she was laying on. She looks up to see the face of a sleeping Cardin his expression calm. Without even thinking Velvet brings her hand up towards Cardin's face.

Gently, she strokes her fingers up and down his cheek lightly enough to not wake him. The thoughts of last night came rushing into her head as Velvet began to think of the kiss they shared…their very first kiss. Her face starts to heat up as she places a finger on her lips. Her very first kiss and with a boy who she probably hated with all her might. She was about to give him a light kiss on the lips slowly pushing herself up, but Cardin's sudden movement cause her to stop in her tracks.

Cardin began move in his sleep, he threw his arms around Velvet's small frame wrapping her in a large bear hug. Once he had her in his arms, he let out a soft sigh and pulls her close to him.

Velvet lets out a small squeak at the sudden embrace, but she wasn't bothered by it. She was being smothered into Cardin's pecs. Great dust this was something she wasn't prepared for in the morning. First with last night's smooch session and now an early morning cuddle time in the arms of a muscular and warm body.

"Hmm maybe just a few more minutes wouldn't be so bad." Velvet says to herself.

Sadly, this blissful moment came to end as the door to Cardin's room was slammed opened This caused both students to jump from their spot and up on their feet. The first to appear through the now smashed doorway was a snout of a large minigun its barrel rolling ready to fire when ready.

"Good morning you love birds!" Shouted the wielder of the gun.

Coco stood just out of the room with the rest of team CFVY and CRDL who were all being held by Yatsuhashi who kept at three members in a massive bear hug.

While Yatsuhashi had his typical calm face and Coco smiling at Velvet and Cardin, Fox was the only one who had some sort of apologetic look on his face.

"Coco!" Velvet almost screams her face red as a cherry.

Cardin on the other hand starts to shake in fear as the team leader of CFVY had her weapon out and locked.

"Don't worry Velvet I just came…to..check…" Coco stops herself mid-sentence as her gaze went low.

The site before everyone was a bit too much to take in right now.

Velvet was only wearing Cardin over the size shirt was draped over her thighs making it look as if she wasn't wearing anything but the shirt. Her hair was a mess along with Cardin's.

Everyone in the hall stares at the two with wide eyes except for Fox who stood next to Coco.

Fox was a bit annoyed at the sudden silence.

"So can we go get brea-" His words were cut off by the sound of Coco's minigun going off and the sound of a window breaking as if someone jumped out of it. Suddenly the aura signatures of everyone began to run about and screams and yells could be heard. He heard Coco let out a few curses as her footsteps began to increase in speed.

Fox was completely caught off guard by this sudden turn of events.

Yatsuhashi seeing his teammates confusion shockingly bent over and whispered into his blind friend's ear.

Within seconds Fox eyes grew wide as he began searching for his rampaging partner who seems to jumped out of the window.

Velvet stared at the window with the rest of team CRDL as they watch Cardin running for life away from a very angry fashionista. She turns her attention towards Cardin's team to say something, but was caught off guard when she saw them looking at her or more so her exposed legs. She turns to Yatsuhashi who was looking away to the side with a small blush on his face. As if feeling violated she pulls the hem of the shirt lower to cover her legs.

The sound of an explosion brought Russel back to reality. Shaking his head his smacks Dove and Sky in the backs of their head. He pushes them towards the door.

"Hey idiots quick oogling and go get some help or something!" Russel shoves the other two out the door and runs back over to the window. He lets out a grumble. "It's way too early for this." He jumps out the window and chase after the two other students.

Velvet was about to jump in hopes to follow the green mohawk teen. She was stopped by Yatsuhashi who held a brown bag with her name on it towards her.

The bag was one of Coco's fashion accessories. It would contain a full set of clothes for any occasion and right now she needs her school uniform. She made one for each member of team CFVY though the only one that really uses them are Coco.

"Thank you Yatsu." Velvet thanks. She quickly pulls out her runs over to the closet. She changes into her uniform as fast as she could and runs towards the window.

Before she could make the jump, Yatsuhashi places his hand on her shoulder.

"Yatsu please I need to save Cardin from Coco." Velvet pleaded.

Without saying a word, he pulls ups one of the bullets that was fired from the minigun. To Velvet's surprise the "bullet" was no more than a plastic hallow replicas. The only harm they could cause to an aura user is a small bruise but other than that they're harmless.

Cardin was now running for his life in his PJs. The sound of whizzing bullets ran past his head as he ducked and roll out of their way. He was sprinting with all his might to keep away from the fashionista.

Other students were watching in confusion as they watch one student chase after the other. Most of them were standing a good distance away in hopes to stay away from the chaos.

"Wait no one told me we could play tag like that!" Shouts a certain Hammer wielding huntress.

"Nora I don't think that."

"TAG you're it!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Jaune!"

Cardin makes a sharp turn and runs towards the courtyard and to get some cover behind the pillars.

He was only a few feet away to his destination, but it wasn't until something hard and very heavy slammed into the back of his head. He falls onto his face with a loud slam causing him to let out a small squeak of pain. He slowly pushes himself up, but was stopped half way by the weight of large barreled gun on his back. Knowing all too well who it is, Cardin just falls back onto the ground.

"Any last words?" Coco growls as she is ready to gun down Cardin.

All Cardin could let out was a muffled squawk.

Before Coco could unleash hell onto Cardin she was shoved forward hard enough to make her fall onto her face.

Feeling the weight off his back, Cardin looks up to see Russel panting as he stands above him. The green haired teen look at Cardin with a frantic look.

"Would get your big ass up and start running?" He shouts as he makes a mad dash away. Cardin follows soon after as they try to get as much distance as they can from Coco.

"Thanks man I thought I was a goner back there." Cardin thanks Russel as he ran.

The sound of someone roaring erupts from behind the two teammates causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Was that an ursa?" Russel asks.

Cardin flinches at the mention of an ursa on school ground. Before he could panic, Cardin squints his eyes to what made the noise.

"Oh sweet dust!"

It was something far more ferocious than an ursa, no this monster held a giant mini-gun and was now wearing…broken…shades. Both students squealed like little girls and began to run for their lives once again.

Velvet's ears perk up at the sound of two girls screaming and the firing of a large gun. Quickly she made a sprint towards the chaos in hopes to save the "damsels" before anything too harmful becomes of them. She followed the wreckage and destruction to find her team leader approaching two members of team CRDL who were huddled against a wall holding onto each other as they both cried prayers.

"Coco!" Velvet shouts running in between her and the two cowering boys.

"Velvet get out of the!" Coco roars. "This punk that he could get away with…"

"It was my idea!" Velvet cuts her off mid-sentence. "Nothing even happened last all we did was go to the dance talked and…um…kiss…" Velvet's face began to blush as she said the last word.

Immediately, Coco's expression change from pure rage to a mischievous grin. Lowering her minigun she gave Velvet a cocky smile.

"OOOH ho ho ho did little bun have her first kiss last night." Coco says in a teasing manner as she walks over to her friend and begins to poke her side causing the bunny faunus to blush even a deeper shade of red.

Cardin watch as the two girls bickered and pushed Russel away as the green mohawks teen was still clinging onto him. They both seem to calm down slightly as the fashionista seems to have calmed down to Cardin's relief.

"Aww Bun should have told me before I went all search and destroy on the lunk over there." Coco says jokingly as if her intent from earlier was all just a big joke of some kind. "Although, someone does need to pay for breaking my shades." She finishes turning her attention towards the two…correction one boy.

Cardin turns to his side to see that Russel has already made his great escape and left his leader to fend for himself. All that was left in his place was a small note reading _'sorry'_.

Seeing that Cardin was about to mowed down Velvet try to intervene, but was only a second too late as she heard the rolling of the minigun barrel and the sound of it firing followed by a painful scream. Velvet clench her long ears shut and close her eyes as the torrent of gunfire and screams went on for a few minutes. After a few minutes Velvet opens her eyes to see Coco pulling out another pair of shades and replacing her broken ones.

"See you later bun," Coco says with a smile. "Oh and don't worry I kept my aim above the waist for yah." Coco walks away with a big smile humming a little tune as she went.

Velvet quickly runs over to Cardin who was now on the ground twitching in pain.

"Cardin? Are you alright?" Velvet asks sounding very worried. The only response was a small painful filled squeak escaping his lips.

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter took a bit to post was kind of busy with Christmas and new years and a new school year starting. Also my wallet being stolen and some valuables so I was a bit preoccupied with some important matters. Though its all good now hopefully the next chapter won't take as long so yeah. As always I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi folks been awhile since I updated sorry about that being an adult is pretty tiresome...yay! Here's the new chapter a WARNING this chapter is going to have uh the M rating so like snoo snoo...the birds and the bees, bow chika bow wow...you all get what I mean. This is my first time ever writing lemon so yeah...I'll leave a warning to the mark where the dirty dirty is going to start. You can skip the sex stuff if you want it won't be that big of a deal for the later chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Cardin sat at a stone bench alone with his foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

It's been about three days since Velvet and her team left to go on a mission for the second years. Today was supposed to be the day she came back and Cardin only wished that the air carrier would come sooner. They haven't been able to contact each other because of the long distance and low signal she was receiving in the area she was assigned to the two of them couldn't make sort of calls to each other.

Cardin stood from the stone bench and made his way towards the landing pads. He was still in his school uniform since him and his team's mission is assigned tomorrow.

The sound of the multiple airships rung overhead signaling the return of the second years.

This only told Cardin one thing causing him to pick up his pace and almost break into a mad dash.

A large crowd was forming around the landing pad as teams began to exit their ships and headed off to report to the head master.

Cardin kept his head high as he tried to find any sign of a certain bunny eared girl.

"Hey team CFVY is back!" A student shouts.

This was all he needed to find her. Upon find Velvet and her team, Cardin spots team RWBY talking to Velvet. He slows down a bit as he stops within the crowd and waits for them to finish talking. It wasn't long before velvet made her way back to her team. He quickly went back to making his way towards his target. When he was only a few inches behind her he raised his arms ready to grab her from behind.

"You are really not good at this sneaking thing, are you?" Velvet says as she slowly turns around to meet his eyes.

"Seriously? This is the second time you've caught me like this." Cardin says.

Velvet smiles back at him and points at her ears.

Forgetting his ruined plans, Cardin pulls her into a tight hug though this caused her to flinch in pain as his arms. Cardin quickly brought his arms away from her and gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

She only gives him a light smile as she rests her hand on her side.

"It's alright," she says. "it's just a scratch."

Seeing her distress convinced him to pick her up in his arms and begins to walks towards the dorms.

"Cardin!" Velvet squeaks.

"You're hurt I got some stuff in my room to help you with that." He says.

Velvet was planning on heading off to the medical ward, but this was good too besides she could always get a proper check later.

It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive to Cardin's dorm. Luckily his teammates were nowhere to be found.

Cardin sat Velvet down on his bed and went to his desk to grab a medical kit. He quickly walks back to the bed and places the kit in front of him on the bed with Velvet sitting next to him.

"So where does it hurt?" He asks.

Enjoying this a little more than she should, Velvet points to her side as that's where most of the pain was coming from.

"Alright, so uh I guess you need to uh…take off your combat armor." Cardin says with a small blush on his face.

Velvet complied and began to slowly unclip her armor leaving only the light brown tunic.

Cardin was a little taken back by how compliant she was right now. For some reason, she was far from her usual shy quiet self. He was brought back to reality when she was shirtless with only her bra covering her skin. Though Cardin's expression changes when he notices the dark mark on her side.

Velvet notices his darkened expression and places her hand on his.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asks.

"Only if there's too much pressure on it." Velvet says.

Nodding his head, he pulls out a small brown bottle it had no label and the contents inside seemed homemade.

"What's that?" Velvet asks.

"It's to help with swelling and bruises not sure how it might do with that big of a wound," Cardin says. "Though it should help out with the pain a little." He asks Velvet to lay on her side so that he could apply the ointment properly. He taps a few drops onto his palm and rubs them against each other to spread them over his hands. He looks back down at the bunny eared girl his face turning red as he notices her state of attire once again. He takes a silent gulp and slowly lower his hands on to her side.

Velvet let out a small moan on contact from Cardin's cold wet hands touch her bare skin. She then let out a small wince of pain when he starts to move his hands up and down and side to side against her wound. The pain did start to die down and only a cooling after effect was left instead. She lets out a groan once his hands leave her side and looks back up at him.

"That's it?" She asks sounding a little disappointed.

Cardin grabs a towel from the desk and wipes his hands

"Yeah…if you put too much on and you'll get numb."

Velvet sits back up and stares at Cardin who was still blushing, but he was still staring at her…for obvious reasons. A smile grows on her face as she crawls over to him causing him to jump slightly. She was now near of him as she was on sitting on lap with her legs resting on his sides. She could see that his face was becoming even more red as his eyes begin to dart from her face then her legs then back to her face.

"Velvet…" Cardin lets out in a raspy voice.

"Shh," Velvet says as she leans her head into his shoulder. "Just relax." She plants a kiss onto his cheek and then prepositions herself in front of his face. She begins to take in his scent taking a big breath and letting it back out slow through her nose. Her ears rested on his shoulders and through them she could hear his racing heart. Slowly she started to make her way down his large frame with her eyes still on his.

Cardin's head was now going blank as he was trying to process what is going right now.

"Velvet wait just a minute." Cardin pleads.

"What!" She says in a annoyed tone.

This caught Cardin off guard by her change in attitude.

A frown was on Velvet's face, but she soon looked surprised when she saw Cardin's new expression. He looked worried and in shock something she hasn't seen usually on his face. She quickly pulls herself off him and makes some distance between them on the bed.

"I'm sorry I just…" Her voice began to break as she keeps her away on her hands.

Cardin quickly shakes his head to clear his thoughts and he quickly scooches over to Velvet.

"Velvet what's wrong you've been acting different."

She slowly lifts her head to face him.

"It's…I love you." She says.

Cardin was caught off guard at her sudden words. This was probably the first time she's ever said that. Sure, their relationship has gone far ever since the mission they were sent on, but never did either of them say that they loved each other.

"Velvet…" Cardin looks at her with a soft look. "It's a bit sudden but…"

"Cardin no," Velvet cuts him off. "When I was injured during my mission I didn't think about the mission, or the how may grimm there were or even the injury I received." She places a hand on the side where it wasn't injured. "All I could think of was what if I didn't make, what if something happened to me and I couldn't come back to you?" Velvet sounded almost scared as she was now beginning to shake.

Cardin wraps his arms around her carefully so that he wouldn't contact her injured side.

"That's when I realized how much you mean to me," she says as she lays her head on his chest. "That's why when I was alone with you I just want to be with you and show how much."

"Velvet…I didn't know," Cardin says softly. "you don't have to prove it to me like that."

Velvet looks up to meet his eyes and without saying a word she met her lips with his. The kiss wasn't like the pervious one where she was trying to seduce, no, this one was just like the one when they both shared their first kiss together after the dance.

 **WARNING**

 **(This is the when the real sex sex happen)**

Cardin's eyes grew wide at the sudden kiss, but went along and began to kiss her back. As the two of them begin to have a battle within each other's mouth, Velvet's hands began to wander under his school uniform and began to undo the buttons and folds.

Cardin pulls away from the kiss and looks at her and she him. The two of them stare at each other for a few minutes before both begin to read the other. He gives her a reassuring look allowing her to continue with her objective.

Piece by piece, Velvet removed a layer of Cardin's uniform until he was now bear chested. Velvet went in for another kiss this one was as passionate as the last.

Cardin snaked his hands around her and began to unhook her bra. With a single slip, he threw the undergarment onto the floor leaving her bare as he is.

The two students break the kiss and look upon one another and take in the site.

Cardin stares at her two mounds though they weren't as big as a certain blonde, but they were the right size not too big and not too small. Without even thinking he grabs both breasts with his hands and begin to message them. This causes Velvet to let out a low moan as she feels Cardin grabbing onto to her with a firm grip. He releases one hand and plants his mouth onto her left breast and gives it's a deep suck causing more moans to escape her lips.

With one hand Velvet grabs onto the back of Cardin's head and pushes him deeper onto to her encouraging him to keep on going.

Cardin pulls his head back still sucking onto her breast. When he pulls back far enough and with a light pop her breast and his lips separate. He looks up and pulls Velvet's face towards his to kiss once again.

Velvet could a burning passion between her thighs as well as a certain part of Cardin. With this feeling now causing her such distress she broke the kiss. She then planted a few kisses onto his chest and then slowly started to move down his stomach which was firm and hard as the years of training caused his body to be well built and muscular.

Cardin sucked in air as he felt her peppering his stomach.

She wanted to go lower, but his pants were still on him causing her stop and work on getting them off. Before she could remove anything, Cardin stops her and gets up from bed this made Velvet confused as he went over to his desk.

"Cardin." She says in needy voice.

Without saying a word, he pushes the desk in front of the door and then locks it's in hope to keep any unwanted guess out. Alright, maybe given this school's track record of having overly strong teens breaking down doors it'll give them a good five minutes before someone barges in.

Turning around Cardin was meet by a now pants less Velvet who was now laying on the bed. Catching on to what was going to happen next, so he quickly began work on removing his pants. Sadly, he was having a hard time with the belt it wasn't until a pair of hands began to unbuckle his belt and lower his pants revealing boxer with a large bulge. He looks up to see Velvet smiling back at him before she goes onto her knees and sits in front of him.

With her hands, she lowers the undergarments causing Cardin's stiff member to jump out as the rim of his boxers let lose. She looks up to see Cardin's face red as a cherry, his eyes didn't meet hers as he tried to preoccupy himself. She smiles to herself and brings her attention back onto his penis. This was her first time ever seeing a penis other than the occasional pictures in the medical book this was her first actual time.

It was thicker then she expected from her imagination and longer too. With her hand, she slowly grasps the shaft this made Cardin let out a gasp of air as the feeling of her cool hands making contact with his member. The feeling was so strange, warm and thick it pulsated in her hands. She began to bring her hand up the shaft and back down causing more noises to come from the teen boy. She begins to pick up the pace until she has a steady speed.

The tip began to leak a small thin line of a translucent liquid and with her enhanced nose the musk was enticing. Slowly she began to move her head closer to the large tip until his was just mere centimeters away from her lips. With her tongue, she gave it a small taste running it along the tip of member. The taste was salty, but it didn't really bother her.

Once her tongue made contact it made Cardin shiver and grab onto the desk that barred the door behind him.  
Seeing this gave Velvet the assurance to keep on going. She stops her strokes and slides her hand down to the base of the shaft which only covers half of his penis. Opening her mouth, she engulfs the tip into her mouth it's smooth tip sliding onto her tongue with ease. She pulls herself back and looks at the now shiny tip without saying a word she goes back in, but this time she pushes deeper shoving it down his mouth. Just as she did with her hand she does the same with her mouth. Sucking onto it and moving her head in an up and down motion. As she moves she begins to suck as if on instinct.

Cardin's legs were beginning to flex and he grabs onto the side of her head and pumps it even faster.  
Velvet could feel his penis stiffen even harder and within a few seconds she was meet with an unexpected torrent of hot gooey liquid shooting into her mouth. With Cardin's hands grasping onto her head she couldn't pull back leaving her to take in all his seed in her mouth. The taste was stronger this time almost to the point where it made her feel weird. Without any means to spit it out, Velvet swallows all his liquid content forcing it down her throat.

Cardin lets out a loud sigh and he began to relax and his penis went limp slipping out of Velvet's mouth. He looks down at Velvet who has her hand to her mouth as she tries to swallow the contents in her mouth. Taking in a few breaths he kneels next to her to see if she was alright.

She gives him a reassuring look before giving him a quick kiss.

Cardin picks her up from the floor and carries her over to the bed. Laying her down Cardin takes a quick look at her marvelous body. Soon after, he crawls onto her and does what she did to him earlier peppering her with kisses starting from her neck and heading lowering with each kiss. It wasn't until he reached her panties that he was stopped. Slowly he removed the last lingerie to reveal her flower.

It was properly shaven showing off her clear skin and it was also soaked to the brim. The smell that was emitting from her caused

Cardin's mind to go blank.

Just as she did to him, he stuck out his tongue and gave her lips a lick. He continued this until his pace was quickened and her movements became sporadic. He then started to suck on the most sensitive part of her this caused her to let out a small squeal which

she had to muffle with her hands.

Velvet couldn't believe what she was feeling right now. The pleasure was almost unbearable with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She then started to feel an oncoming feeling that felt as if she was about to explode. Her legs began to spasm and clenched

Cardin's head between her thighs as she felt a torrent of her own liquids gush out of her.

Whatever came leaking out of Velvet was sweet to Cardin's tongue, he gladly drank whatever it was until it ceased.

Using his arms, Cardin pulls himself back up and looks down at the panting faunas below him.

Both students are panting as they stare at each other. Though Velvet was the first to make a move as she moves her hands towards his penis which was now stiff once again. Spreading her legs, she gave Cardin a pleading look.

Without being told twice, the leader of team CRDL positioned himself above her with one hand on his penis and the other holding himself up. Though, before he could carry on, Velvet stops him. He gives her a confused stare before he notices her reaching over the bedside and grabbing her pants. Pulling out a plastic package, she looks back at Cardin and tears open the package.

Safety first is what all the books say.

With the protection on the two teens carried on with their plans.

Slowly, Cardin aligned his tip towards her entrance, but before he enters her, he looks up.

She gives him a nod and an assuring smile.

This was all he need to begin, he was careful to not rush in so doesn't hurt her. He eased his way inside her, but was met with resistance in the inside. He places a hand on the side of her face as he looks her eyes and she him.

In one quick push, he's shoved deep inside her. Velvet lets out a painful cry, but muffles herself to keep her cries quiet. A small trickle of blood spills onto the mattress, a tear escapes Velvet's eye as she looks up at Cardin who gives her a concerned look. In hopes to not worry him, she pulls him into a kiss allowing him to go on.

Cardin begins slowly increase the pace as he pumps himself deeper and deeper into her. Her whimpers could be heard through their kiss. After a few minutes, the pain began to turn to pleasure as the pumping became faster and faster. Cardin's body began to tense up as he felt himself getting close to the breaking point.

"Velvet I"

"Me too." Velvet says knowing exactly what he means.

Cardin lets out a loud grunt and then a groan along with Velvet who let out a scream. Her hands pulled Cardin close to her as her body tensed up and all her muscles began to flex as the peak of her pleasure was meet.

Both students were still their breathing loud and haggard as they held onto each other.

Cardin fell onto her side his chest rising and falling. With what remaining strength he had, he pulls Velvet close to him their naked sweaty bodies touching one another.

Velvet rest her head on his chest, she could hear his beating heart still racing. She brings her arm over his chest and wraps him in a semi-hug. A large smile rests on her face as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"I love you."

Velvet's ears perk up making her look up. Cardin was already fast asleep, but she knew exactly what he said. With an even bigger smile, she pulls up the blanket and wraps it over the two of them. She looks outside the window and notices that the sun is about to set and then turns towards the door. Being too tired at the moment, she didn't put too much mind to the situation and whatever was to come. Right now, all she wanted to do was rest in the arms of the person she loves.


	8. Chapter 8

After a disappointing mission, most of the members in team CFVY found themselves waking up in a groggy mood. They were so tired that they all just fell asleep neither of them saying a word to each other.

Coco was the first to wake up, Fox had his arms a wrapped around her waist as he slept. She looks to her side to find her giant teammate sitting on his bed.

Yatsuhashi was sitting on his bed meditating taking in deep breathes and slowly letting them out. His face was calm, but his body was stiff probably feeling a little upset from yesterday.

Scratching her head, Coco turns her head towards Velvet's bed and is surprised to find it empty. Usually she would be still fast asleep…Velvet was usually the last one to wake up out of everyone. Even with her enhanced hearing no matter what it always took her teammates she would always be the last one awake.

"Have any of you seen Velvet?" Coco asks shaking Fox awake and turning to look at Yatsuhashi

Both Fox and Yatsuhashi shake their heads neither of them knowing where their bunny eared faunas went. Just as the team was about to turn in their mission report to the head master any signs of their long-eared friend was nowhere to be seen.

They had their guesses as to where and who she might be with. It wasn't until the day turned dark is when they started to worry with no message or notification from her.

"It's not like her to just up leave ditch us out of nowhere like that." Coco says. "Even if she is with Cardin she would've let us know." She pulls Fox's arms off her waist and stretches her back. "Alright team time to go on a rabbit hunt."

The three member of team CFVY went to the places Velvet would usually stay at.

"Maybe she at Cardin's dorm?" Fox suggests.

Coco lets out a sigh as she didn't really want to see the lug on her first day back from an unsuccessful mission. Begrudgingly, Coco walks out of the room and heads on over to the first year's dorm area in hopes to find her friend.

As they approach team CRDL dorm they notice that three of its members were outside talking with one another. They noticed the approaching second years as they walk on over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Russel asks as he stares at the fashionista.

"We're looking for Velvet," She leans her head to the side to watch the other two remembers of team CRDL trying to open their door. "You boys can't open your door?" She asks in a mocking tone.

Russel glares back at her, but ignores her tone. He grabs the door knob with both hands and begins to pull on the door. When the door wouldn't budge, he shakes his stressed arms and turns to the other three members of team CFVY.

"Well we tried to open the door, but there's something blocking it."

Seeing as both teams where trying to get into the same room they converged onto to the door together.

Fox with his keen hearing began to hear the shuffling of feet from the room and quick whispers. He heard a window opening, but then heard it being quickly closed shut. He looks up to see Yatsuhashi hand holding the door knob and the door. With one hard push, Yatsuhashi slides the door open and the item behind are pushed aside.

Both teams peak their heads into the room to find Cardin and Velvet sitting on his bed both having opened textbooks on their lap. Both teens hair was messy and their clothes were wrinkled with their heads a little sweaty. Their breathing fast and shallow as if they just ran a marathon.

"Oh…uh hey guys what's with big entrance?" Velvet asks as she gives them a shaky smile.

The six teens looked at the couple with confuse looks as they stare at the two. The room felt hotter than it should as the rest of both teams enter the room.

Dove and Sky went to their respective beds and desks while Russel went over to the closet.

The rest of team CFVY stayed standing with Yatsuhashi standing next to the doorway and Coco and Fox walking up to Velvet and Cardin.

"So, you two have been studying?" Coco asks as she stares at her friend.

Velvet nods her heads quickly as she stares back up at Coco.

Coco raises an eyebrow as she begins to examine the faunus from head to toe. Other than her clothes and hair being a mess she looks fine, but when she looked down at the textbook in her hand and then the one in Cardin's it gave it all away. She takes a seat next to Velvet on the bed and with her hands began to feel it surface. Warm…From what Coco could tell, studying was probably the last thing they were dong in here.

"I see…what you guys studying about?" She asks.

"Oh…Um Grimm biology," Velvet says. "Cardin's been having some trouble with it and since we took the class last year I thought I could give him some pointers." Cardin only nods his head in agreement as he stares back at the fashionista with a scared look.

"Grimm biology huh?" Coco asks leaning over Velvet's shoulder looking down at the textbook. She then leans over and stares down at Cardin's book.

"So, since you both were obviously studying mind tell me how many teeth a king kaiju has?" Coco asks Cardin.

"Oh, it's right here on page." Velvet tried to answer for him, but was rejected by Coco who blocked her friends mouth.

"Page one sixty-six," Coco says as she looks at Cardin. "Go on turn to the page."

Cardin nods his head and with shaking hands turns his textbook to the said page. He looks down and begins to read.

"It's right…here," Cardin looks back at her nervously.

Coco looks down over his shoulder and stares back down at the page nodding her head.

"Hmm nn'ope I don't see it," Coco says as her fingers trace the page. "You know it probably easier if you oh I don't know have the actual textbook." She pushes her shades down and stares back at him.

Immediately, both teens froze as all eyes in the room were now focused on them.

Cardin didn't need to look at Velvet to figure out what she was thinking.

"You know if I didn't know any better I think you two were doing something a bit more physical then studying." Coco says with a sly smile.

Velvet's face was now turning red her long ears heating up from what her friend was implying.

Without warning loud alarms began to ring causing everyone in the room to turn their heads to the window.

"What in the…that's a nevermore!" Russel shouts as his gaze was towards the city.

Everyone rushes towards the window to see multiple flying giant birds circling the city. None of them has ever seen grimm this close to the city.

"All combat ready students report to the landing docks, I repeat, all combat ready students report to the landing docks." The voice of the headmaster was heard through the intercom.

"You heard him let's get going!" Coco orders everyone she turns back towards Cardin and Velvet. "We'll finish this later."

Both teams rushed to get their gear and meet up at the landing docks. Multiple teams were standing next to airships each one having a hunter commanding the teams.

Professor port walks over and approaches team CFVY with his axe musket in hand.

"Students I'm afraid we are in a dire situation." He says his voice serious unlike his typical tone in class.

"Sir what's going on?" Coco asks. "There are nevermore circling the city."

"There's been a breach in the city, an old underground tunnel has open up in the middle of town allowing swarms of grimm the enter the city. I need you and your team to accompany me in clogging up the hole and holding them off until help arrives."

"What can we do?" Cardin asks.

"Your team will be with me." Came a voice from behind the two teams.

"Ah, nurse Carmen I see you will be joining us in the glorious battlefield." Said the professor in his normal chippy voice.

The nurse was dressed in his normal white doctor jacket with his needle gun latched onto his side.

"No, I'm in charge of perimeter containment," He turns to Cardin and his team. "We're going to be leading the civilians out and making sure any stray grimm are taken care of." He walks past the teams and makes his way towards an airship.

"Right, happy hunting to you then!" Professor Port shouts. "Alright team to the air ship we have a job to do."

Both teams make their way towards their airships.

Velvet is stopped midway by Cardin who grabs onto her hand. She looks up to see him having a worried look on his face. She places a hand on his cheek her thumb softly rubbing it.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." She says completely reading what he was thinking. Using her hand, she pulls his head towards hers and gives him a gentle kiss. Letting go of his face she runs over to her team's ship as it was about to take off.

Cardin watches as the ship takes off and flies off towards the city.

"Cardin come on!" Russel shouts from his team's ship.

He takes one more glance at the ship before rushing towards his team.

Nurse Carmen was seating on some of few chairs prepping his gun.

"Alright as I said before we're perimeter containment while at the same time we're a rescue team." He pulls out his scroll and activates a map. "There teams positioned in sectors H and G we're going to be in sector I here."

"Alright boys we're going to be reaching the drop zone in ten minutes," Nurse Carmen says. "Get your gear ready and get your heads on straight make smart moves and please for the of dust…don't do anything stupid."

 **Sorry this one took awhile school has been a butt cruncher. Well as always hope you all enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

The cities sirens went off signaling everyone to rush to the safe zones. The sound of civilians screaming and grimm roaring erupted all over the city. All available hunters were spread out either with duties to eliminate the grimm infestation of to protect and lead all civilians to safety.

Cardin's air carrier landed in a court yard with scared and injured people. A few huntsmen were watching the perimeter and others were tending to the wounded. Cardin and his team rush out of the airship with Nurse Carmin following behind them.

"Please I need you to hold on!"

"Get the wounded in the medical tents, hurry!"

Cardin and his team watches as more and more people began to appear most of them wounded and bloody. His team began to look pale as the they took a look inside the medical tent. It was a site that was disturb anyone, different medics and hunters who were trained in medicine were tending to multiple cases of injuries.

"Alright boys," Nurse Carmin walks on over to them with his uniform already bloody. "Our job in this sector is to scout th area for any injured or lost civilians and to eliminate any grimm in sight." He pulls out his needle gun and turns a switch causing its barrel to extend and its stock double in size. "I'll lead, you mohawk, you're in the center keep an eye out for anything." The nurse commands Russel, he then turns to Dove and Sky. "Thing one and thing two on our flanks and the lunk will watch the rear, everyone got that?"

Team CRDL nods their heads and begin to follow the nurse in the formation ordered.

"Am I thing one or two?" Dove asks Sky as they walk down an empty street.

Sky only shrugs his shoulders.

All members had their weapons at the ready this wasn't their first grimm fight, but being in a quiet street with no screams or growls disturb the team.

Nurse Carmin stops in front of a apartment complex with three large gaping holes.

"Split up and scout the building for survivors or grimm." The nurse says pulling up his needle rifle and entering the building. "If you find a survivor get them out, if you find a grimm neutralize it." He aims down on his rifle and begins to walk into the apartment. "When you're done with your round meet back out here." With that the nurse enters the door leaving team CRDL outside.

All four boys nod their heads and follow the nurse inside.

Everyone takes a floor and begin their search. Everyone made sure to keep their comms open in case someone needed support.

Cardin arrives to the floor to find one of the holes right next to the entrance. Swallowing hard he keeps his mace at a ready position. He walks down the hallway checking each room one by one.

So far everything was all quiet, not a single grimm or civilian in sight. Though, that wasn't as reassuring as it sounds, perhaps everyone was able to run before the grimms hit this place.

Cardin enters the last room on the floor, grabbing a hold of the door knob he was meet with some resistance. Sheathing his mace, he uses both of his hands and pushes onto the door. As he was finally able to make the door slightly budge he heard a whimper from the other side. Stopping, he tries to peak through the small crack of an opening to see who it was and to his shock it was a little girl.

A few feet away from the door she was standing in the middle of the room with a small kitchen knife in hand. Her arms were shaking and her eyes were pouring with tears.

Seeing that she was alone, Cardin quickly channeled some of his aura into his hands, a slight greyish glow formed around his hands, and with one strong push he slams open the door.

The girl jumps and runs to a nearby bedroom and slams the door close.

Cardin walks into the apartment and he almost felt his stomach push up whatever substance there was in his stomach.

Two dead bodies were mauled, one slumped on one side of the room and another next to him lying on the wall. It was hard to tell who they were, but if by logic he had to guess that these two were the kid's parents.

Cardin notice's the knife on the ground, the same one the little girl had. Its blade was covered in black blood.

"I guess they were able to kill the grimm before it got to her." He says turning his head towards the bedroom door. He slowly walks over at first his instincts told him to push open the door, but he quickly stopped himself. Instead, he softly knocks on the door. "Hey...you all right in there?" Wait...of course she's not all right, she probably saw some crazy stuff that'll probably scar her for life. Cardin slaps himself on his forehead for asking such a stupid question. "I'm a hunter and I'm here to get you to safety." He could hear light crying coming from the other side of the room. He lets out a sigh and raises his hands to knock again. The sound of growling caught his ears.

Turning around, Cardin run to the door and pokes his head outside.

Four white masked wolves were sniffing the hallway, their heads on the ground searching for a scent.

Cardin quickly pulls his head back and runs back inside. He unsheathes his mace and stands at a ready. He had two options, stand and fight, run...okay not that, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just left the little girl to the beowolves. Okay so he only had one option. He stood in the middle of the room in a readied stance. He waits for the grimm to enter, but minutes past and he is left with nothing.

"What the hell?" The grimm should've made it to this room by now, what's keeping them?

A scream came from the bedroom followed by the sound of a roar.

Cardin's eyes grew wide as he raises his mace and slams down the door just in time to see that the grimm have begun braking and clawing their way through the apartment walls. He turns to see the girl huddled on the other side of the room trying to keep herself as far away from the grimm as she could.

One of the beowolves shoves its head through one of the holes that were big enough and began roaring and biting at the girl. Even with the grimm only across the room from her, the girl began to cry.

Quickly, Cardin swung his mace down and slam the poking head onto the ground. He did it with such great force the wolfs head was smashed and its white mask was shattered.

As it's body began to disappear the other grimm on the other side of the wall began to quicken their assault on the wall.

Cardin ran towards the girl and stood in front of her. He tried to think of a plan to get himself and the girl out, but the hallway only had one exit and it's the one where he first entered the floor.

Finally, the claws of the beowolves broke the walls and piece by piece they began to tear it down.

The girl clung onto his leg burying her face into his pants.

The two of them wait for the grimm to tear down the wall and strike, but the sound of something firing and howling grimm causes the them to tense up.

One by one the grimm began to howl in pain as their bodies began to melt. Their black bodies turning to mush with their white bones falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Cardin! Are you there?" Calls out none other than Nurse Carmin. His face appearing through one of the holes on the wall.

Cardin let out a sigh of relief as he lowers his mace and walks over to the wall.

"Man am I glad to see you." Cardin praises.

Nurse Carmin only gives him a disappointed stare.

"I would've thought you of all people could handle a few beowolves," He says. "Got to say you kind of disappoint me."

"I can!" Cardin quickly says. "It's just that I had...a little problem to worry about." Cardin turns his head towards the little girl who was now hiding behind the bed with her head popping up to watch the two.

"Hmm I see...well bring her outside." The nurse says. "Everyone else is done sweeping through the place...empty." His last words sounded almost in pain. "But looks like you were able to find her...good job, hurry, we got to get moving." With that the nurse left leaving the two.

Cardin turns around causing the little girl to hide her face behind the bed. He walks over and kneels down to her hoping to get on her level. She moves up th bed frame as he got closer. Seeing this, Cardin lets out a sigh.

"Hey, come on, I'm not going to hurt you," Cardin starts. "we need to get out of here before more grimm show up."

Nothing, she still had a horrified look on her face.

Cardin was starting to lose his temper, but he quickly sucks in some air and slowly breaths out.

"Look kid we nee-"

"I wait for hunter!" She yells. "Mommy ...M...Mom...Mommy to wait for hunters." Tears began to form in her eyes again as her words reminds her of her precious mother.

"Hey hey, none of that," Cardin says quickly. "I'm a hunter and my team and I are here to get anyone out before it gets too dangerous."

She stares at him for a second before she flung her arms around his shoulder and began to cry.

Cardin was a little taken back by this being that it was so sudden.

"Mommy...Daddy." She says through his armor, she repeats those words as she cried harder into his shoulder.

Slowly, he wraps his arms around the girl and hugs her back. He holds her tight and stands up. He walks out of the bedroom and out into the living room. Quickly, he moves past the dead bodies and out into the hallway to spare the girl in arms another site of her dead parents.


End file.
